


breaking the ice

by mikharlow



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, will has a tsun crush baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Gast tries a little something to get closer to Will.
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

> willgast nation where are you at!!!

“Ahh~, that was tiring…” yawned Gast, clearly trying to initiate conversation. 

“Mm. Yeah.” said Will, and nothing more. Gast internalised a sigh. So much for that attempt.

The sun was just dipping to brush the horizon, turning all of Blue North City’s streets a pale orange. Their patrol for the day had just wrapped up, and although Gast really was exhausted, he genuinely enjoyed working alongside Will. However one-sided those feelings might have been. When they’d been paired up for patrol duty for the week, Gast saw it as a shining opportunity to finally get closer to Will, but the man had been stubborn as ever, only talking to him when necessary. Gast was starting to lose steam. 

That’s why he expressed this to Akira one night, after being given a particularly cold shoulder, asking for advice on how to appease Will. If anyone would know, it would be Akira, he’d thought - and he was right. According to Akira, Will was incredibly weak to sweets, especially sweets from his favourite stores. So on one of his days off, Gast had travelled to Green East Village in search of a particular store’s goods. 

The goods now sat in his rucksack, wrapped up in a cute little bow inside a bag with the bakery’s name on it. There it had sat since that morning, and now with the perfect opportunity to hand it over, Gast was getting nervous. 

Because it wasn’t just that he wanted to get closer to Will. At least, not just as friends. It was ridiculous of him, completely and utterly farfetched, but the part of him that fluttered when he saw Will smile from afar, or the part of him that looked forward to hearing his voice every day… they weren’t loosening their grasp on his heart any time soon. He wanted to sway Will's heart a little, a step in the rocky path of them getting along better that could maybe lead to more. 

Will was already back in his regular uniform, and was in the middle of gathering up his things as he did after every patrol. After that, he would say a curt goodbye and leave without looking back. But this time, he wanted to take that first step. Gast took a deep breath. 

“Hey, Will?” he asked, biting back the nerves and pulling up his laid-back front. 

The reply was as expected. “What is it, Adler?” He didn’t stop packing up his things.

Gast opened his bag and retrieved the small package. It was now or never.

"I got these for you.” He put a hand in his pocket, so that Will wouldn’t see how his fingers twitched with anxiety. “You really saved my ass yesterday during our patrol, and I wanted to thank you for it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. 

Will looked up at him, finally, and then down at the bag in his hand. His eyes widened, like he had never thought this could ever possibly happen. Gast could tell he recognised the packaging - he could even tell he was excited about it. He watched Will try to school his expression into something more like his usual one, but he was clearly surprised. “I… What are you trying here, Adler?”

Gast’s nerves shot up like a rocket.  _ Does he know? _ “I’m just showing my appreciation. You’re talented, and… you know I want to be on better terms with you. But I really just thought this would be a nice thing to do. As coworkers. Classmates? Co-heroes…?” he trailed off with a small laugh. He could feel the burn of his cheeks as he felt himself becoming more awkward by the second. Where did his cool demeanour go? Will was watching him the whole time, which he wasn’t used to. Will had pretty eyes….  _ Shit _ .

After a moment or two, Will stood up. Carefully, he accepted the bag from Gast, and Gast felt a wave of relief wash over him. He took it. He liked it! This couldn’t have gone better.

Will paused. He looked like he was torn between several dialogue choices and could’t decide which one would be best. He chewed his lip (cute) and after a moment of resolve, looked back up at Gast, and they locked eyes.

“This… is a really nice gesture.” He hesitated. “...Thank you, Adler. You were vital in today’s patrols too… Good work.”

And then he gave him a nod, and turned back to his bag. Gast noticed the way he tucked the package carefully in between his other things. 

When Will said goodbye today, he accompanied it with a small wave. Gast took it and held it close, waving back dumbly.

He resisted the urge to fistpump.

* * *

Akira nearly jumped out of his skin when Will slammed open the door to their shared dormitory. He didn't even manage to get a word in before Will let out a long, loud groan, flopping face-first onto his bed. 

"Woah, Will, you alright? What happened?" he asked, leaning over the back of his chair. His friend lay still in the position he landed in. 

"Adler." came the reply, muffled from Will's face being pressed into his pillow, his tone dripping with distaste.

Akira sighed. Will had moaned similarly about Gast every day this week, but this was a new level. "Listen, Will, I know you don't like it, but Gast really isn't a bad guy. He's the chillest, nicest guy ever. He's the coolest!" 

"He's  _ infuriating. _ "

"Will…"

Will inhaled. "He's just — he's so— Everything he does makes me so mad!" He sat upright, but didn't turn to Akira; he continued to ramble while staring straight ahead. "When we're fighting together, the way he's so confident ticks me off, and he's really good at it too which is even  _ more  _ annoying. And when he comes up and talks to me, he always comes to talk to me, he smiles and it, it pisses me off, and so does his laugh, and, and… and his eyes, and…"

Akira had resumed what he was doing at his desk midway through Will's chatter, but when he started to trail off, he turned around to ask why he stopped. And there he saw Will, now curled up on his side, facing away from him. 

"...Will?" he asked. 

He didn't respond, only tugged his pillow towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around it. Another long noise came from him, but this time it sounded more like a whine. From where Akira sat, he could see his ears burning a bright red.

Oh. Gast must’ve taken his advice then.

Akira couldn’t help it - he grinned. He couldn’t keep the teasing lilt out of his voice when he spoke. “Will, did he do something different today? ...Maybe give you something special?”

He narrowly dodged a pillow aimed at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter at @yamatomitsus


End file.
